Our little secret
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: My second lemon. EvexGarth. I wanted to give it a try. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and warm night in Jasper Park and everyone is away on hunting trip; everyone except Garth and Eve. Eve was sick for a couple of days and could not go with everyone and Garth stayed behind in order to take care of her because he went on the last hunting trip. Eve felt that it was unfair just because she felt better the day after everyone left. Eve thought to herself, I get sick from eating red berries for a few days and they treat me like I no longer have the strength to go hunting again. I have nothing to do and Winston, Tony, Lily, Kate, and Humphrey won't be back for a week. This is so unfair. She called to Garth, Garth when will everyone be back? Garth responded, they've only been gone for a day now. You need to relax, you're just recovering from eating some bad berries and everyone just wants to make sure you're 100% better. You need to relax. Eve said, I don't need to relax; I need to do something fun. I've been in this cave for almost forever. Garth said, you've been in here for only 4 days and you need to relax. It's night time try and get some sleep. Eve could not take it anymore, she was so bored that she would do anything just to relieve her boredom. She thought to herself, I need to something to do. With Winston gone I can't even mate for the fun of it. I wonder how Garth thinks about when Lily is not around? He looks peaceful when he sleeps. His face looks so cute, his fur is so shiny, and that butt so…...wait what am I thinking? This is my son in law, I should not be having these thoughts. I should , no, I'm going to do this even if he likes it or not. She got up and said, Garth, wake up. Wake Up! Garth got up and said, yes what is it? Do you need me to do something for you? She said, yes but first you have to promise me that you will keep this a secret no matter what. You can't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone, got it? Garth(a little confused) said, sure you have my word that I will not tell anyone. Eve said, good! She jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Garth said, what are you doing? She said, there is only one way to make sure that I won't get bored. You and I are going to mate and like it. Before he could say anything, she kissed him passionately. He did not try to stop her. He just let it happen. The kissing lasted for about 5 minutes. They stopped and Garth was ordered to lick her pussy. She said, ohh Garth keep going. Don't stop. While at the same time she began to suck on his penis. In Garth's mind, I can't believe I'm doing this. No wonder she wanted to keep this a secret. I don't care if I have to keep this a secret, I want to do this forever. Garth got up and place his penis inside Eve's ass and started thrusting hard. They both could feel the pain and ecstasy from this. She said, oh you're good. You're so much better than Winston. Garth told her, your more tighter than Lilly. Garth kept thrusting for a long time and could feel that he was about to come. Garth told her, Eve, I'm about to explode. He took his penis out and came all over her body. They rested the entire night. Garth said, man your good. Don't worry, I will keep this a secret. Eve said, good! Now lets get some rest. We can continue this until everyone get back. And remember, this is our little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to update this story for the fun of it. I find it as my favorite lemons that I did by myself. Hope you all like it.

Garth's POV

It has been 2 weeks since Eve, my mother in law, mated that night. I could still remember that night where she allowed me to take her like a wolf. Like she told me, I kept it a secret from everyone, and so did she; however, I still can't get that experience out of my mind. I still love Lilly of course, but that experience with Eve was one that I could never forget. I manage to hide that feeling from everyone so no one would get suspicious. After thinking about it for a while, I decided to forget about it and move on. On the bright side, the experience with her helped improve myself whenever Lilly and I mated.

One day, we got word that a group of rogue wolves were attacking members of our pack. It turns out that they were kicked out of the South pack because they were always causing trouble for their leader and for the other wolves. I volunteered to handle them; I decided to stake them out at night. They were staying on the outskirts of out packs territory. There was only 3 of them.; I started listening to their conversation. It turns out they had plans to leave Jasper tonight; they felt that it was boring and thought none of the wolves were strong or fun to play with. I saw them all walk away, but not before I saw a wolf attacking them. I watched in order to see if this wolf was a friend or foe. The wolf bite them, claws at their eyes, and almost ripped their tales off. The wolf gave them a warning to leave and never come back. I decided to go thank the wolf. The wolf turned out to be Eve.

Eve's POV

After those wolves left, I went up to Garth. I told him that I thought I saw one of the invaders and followed him; it turned out to be a squirrel. I simply stumbled onto the wolves by accident. Garth told me that he understood. I decided to let him know that he could head back home, but he said he wanted to talk to me about something. He asked me about our night together, and what it meant to me. Was it a matter of boredom or do I have some strange feelings for him. I told him that it was a matter of boredom at first, but I somehow gained a different kind of love for him. he felt flattered and said thanks for telling him that. Before he left, I asked him something: do you want this ass that badly? He said yes while at the same time drooling. I jumped him and we started kissing.

We went to an abandoned cave so no one would see us. We began kissing and licking each other again. He told me that he's glad that he was able to taste my tongue once again. We did this for 15 minutes. I then started licking and sucking his member. I saw the expression on his face; the pleasure of having my mouth on his member. He said that I was dominating him with my mouth. He let out a pre-cum inside of my mouth; it tasted warm and creamy. He began licking my pussy. He said I tasted wonderful. I loved it so much that I was turning red in my face. He did this to me for 10 minutes. I told him to start taking me in my ass. He placed his erected member inside of me and began thrusting. I could only feel pain from it, but I enjoyed the pleasure from it. Garth said, I'm glad that I get to take your as once again. He did this to me for 20 minutes. He asked me if he was allowed to take me in my pussy; I said, my dear you can take me in my pussy anytime that you want from now on. He placed his member inside of me and began thrusting. I loved how he was all inside of me. I was moaning and groaning from this experience; I loved how he was in there. While he was still thrusting, I told him that he was way better than Winston; I felt so young with him doing me like that. He told me that I was way tighter than Lilly; he wished that he had done this sooner. It was almost 15 minutes since he started; he said that he was about to explode. I told him that he could do it inside of me; I wasn't fertile anymore, so there was no danger of me getting pregnant. He kept thrusting until he finally exploded inside of my pussy. We were so tired from the experience that we nearly fainted.

Garth's POV

That was the best night of my life. I enjoyed every bit of it and so did Eve. We decided to spend the night together and sneak back at different times to avoid suspicion. She said Winston is never wakes up at night or does he get up by himself, so there was no danger of him looking for her. Lilly was like that too, and no one expected me back until the afternoon anyway. Before we went to sleep, we gave each other one final kiss; we agreed to meet up like this as often as possible, and keep this our little secret.


End file.
